Phobos' Beginning
by CinemaPriate
Summary: How did Phobos become so evil? Was he born that way? Or did something terrible happen to him? Read here the find out.
1. Initiation

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to see how Phobos came to be the person that he was. Was he really so evil? Or did something cause him to go bad. Please read and review. Tell me what you think!**

Phobos was born on Merdian to two loving parents. They were completely ecstatic that they had a baby boy. After the queen was well enough, she took her little son into her arms and gazed down at him lovingly. He had the biggest of eyes that could capture anyone. His hair was so blond, it was white. The queen smiled down on her son. "His name shall be Phobos." She said as she kissed his forehead.

The young price grew and grew. He was loved by all in the castle, and most of all, his parents. Where the chance arose, they would spoil him, making him the center of their world. Phobos was not one to complain. He enjoyed the attention. He parents would lavish toys, food, and love onto him. They made sure he had everything he could ever want. They also made sure that he was the best dressed boy in the land as well.

Then, things suddenly changed. The kingdom thought for the better, but for Phobos, it was for the worst. When he was around 9 or 10 years old, the queen gave birth to another child. This time a girl. Her name was Elyon. Just like her brother she had the biggest of eyes and the blondest of hair. Her parents were overjoyed with the presence of another child. Phobos was happy too. He was no longer alone. Soon, he could have another playing companion. But it was not to be. Soon, Elyon stole all the attention from Phobos. At first he was OK with it, but soon it became too much. He was left in the shadows.

One night when he was feeling completely isolated and alone, he ran deep into the castles garden. He often found refuge there from his life in the palace. Walking quietly through the rose garden, he stumbled upon an odd little creature. It look like a butterfly. It's wings were the richest and brightest of blues with white circles and deep black spots in the middle. They looked like eyes to Phobos. The butterfly flapped it's wings and spoke in a soft voice. "Hello little boy." Phobos looked at the creature startled.

"Did- did you just speak to me?" He asked. There was a moment of silence before he heard the voice again.

"Yes, I did little boy. Tell me, why are you sad?"

"Because my family does not care about me. All they think about is my little sister. She is the center of their life now. I am just an outcast. Something forgotten."

The butterfly creature was silent before it spoke again. "Why do you think this?"

"Because my parents have not paid me one lick of attention since my sister was born."

"Hmm... this is very troubling." It said. Then, with a flap of it's wings, it began to fly away.

"Wait!" Phobos cried. "Where are you going?"

Suddenly, a blue smoke encased the butterfly. The patch of smoke began to grow bigger and bigger. Phobos took a few steps back terrified at what was happening. Never had he seen anything like it before. Suddenly, standing before him was a different creature. It looked like a gnome with blue skin and black eyes. Phobos feel back into the grass and looked at the creature. "What are you?"

"I am a nearium." he said. "A shapeshifting creature."

Phobos' eyes widen. Never had he heard of a nearium before.

"I am a magic using nearium. I am very rare for my kind. Not many nearium can use magic. Can you use magic little boy?"

Phobos was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. I think there was someone a long time ago in my family line that could use magic."

The creature blinked at Phobos. His big black eyes becoming shinny. "Let me take a look at your hand." It said.

Phobos bit his lip, not wanting the strange creature to come near him.

"Come on then." He said. "Let me see your hand."

With reluctance, Phobos extended his hand to the creature. His skin prickled as the little blue thing grasped his hand with his cold wrinkly ones. A sensation of dread came over Phobos. His body began to shake slightly as the creature continued to hold onto his pale hand.

"Hmm... interesting." He said.

"Wh- what is?" Phobos asked.

"You are a very, very powerful magic user." He said. "Never have I seen someone with so much power. You will be a great and mighty ruler one day."

The creature let go of Phobos' hand and stepped back. "I would question you parents about this. Ask them about the magic." And with that, the Nearium vanished leaving Phobos alone in the garden.

That night, Phobos sat in his room thinking about the events of the day. He had gone to the library to see if they had any books on the Nearium, but alas, no. With his hands between his legs, and his head bent down, his mind began to wonder about, thinking of magic and the little creature. Could Phobos himself really use magic? His parents did not talk much about it. It was very rare if someone could control the elements and use magic. It was considered a gift if you could. With a sigh, Phobos fell back on his bed and went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring him


	2. Future

Phobos awoke with a start the next morning. All through the night he tossed and turned as little voices whispered to him in his dreams. They told him all sorts of wonderful and hurtful things. He was greatly confused when he awoke. He didn't know what to think. With a sigh he tumbled out of bed and got dressed for the morning. Today, he would ask his parents about magic.

The king and queen were seated at the royal table having breakfast with Elyon at their side. The two parents smiled as they saw their son approach. "Good morning Phobos." the king said. Phobos smiled at his father and took his seat at the table.

The sun was shining brightly outside, creating a beautiful morning. The air was warm, letting people know that summer would soon be on the way. Helping himself to breakfast, Phobos began to nibble at his food, thinking of a way to bring up the subject of magic. He was opening his mouth to speak when a messenger came bursting though the dinning hall doors. "I do beg your pardon your majesties, but there is a very important traveller who has just entered the castle, saying that she has news for you."

The king and queen looked slightly alarmed at this. "Well, did she say what the news pertained to?"

The messenger shook his head.

"Well then, let us go see this visitor in the royal hall."

The king and queen left in a hurry, Elyon in the queen's arms and went straight to the hall. Phobos sighed as he watched his parents leave. He was worthless. His parents didn't care about him anymore. He shook his head as he took bite of his breakfast before running off to join his family in the hall.

When he entered the room Phobos saw his parents sitting on their thrones with Elyon in his mother's arms. And, near the base of the stairs that let up to the thrones, was a woman hunched over in a bow, to show respect to the king and queen. She was clad in a faded dark green cloak. It looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. Then, in an erie and raspy voice the woman spoke, "Your majesties, I have travelled a great distance to share this news with you."

"What exactly does your news consist of?" The king ask.

"It is about your children."

The queen sat forward, very eager to hear what this strange woman had to say about her beloved children.

"Many a night ago, the great spirit came to me and told me about two siblings. A brother and a sister who were the most powerful beings Meridian has seen in a long, long time. The spirit told me that these two siblings held the most powerful magic since time itself began. Though, one sibling will become power hungry and strive to take control over the entire kingdom. A great darkness will hang in the air that will overtake Meridian and it's people. But there is hope, for the light of Meridian will help guide the way back to peace and prosperity. One child is the light, while the other is the dark."

"This is ludicrous." The king said, outraged. "Completely insane. To think that one of our beloved children will become the downfall of this kingdom." He scoffed.

"I only tell what the great spirit has told me." The woman said, bowing.

"Take her away." The king ordered as he pointed towards the door. "There is no such thing as powerful magic anymore. It has died out long, ago. Begone woman." He said again as the guards escorted the woman out of the castle.

Phobos stood in the shadows as he watched the woman exit the great hall's doors. The young prince gasped as the woman turned to him and smiled a toothy smile before the doors shut behind her. With a start, Phobos ran to the gardens in search of the Nearium.

"Nearium!" Phobos called. "Nearium!" He walked around in search of the butterfly/gnome creature. "Nearium!" He called again.

"Yes?" it said in a hushed voice.

"Where are you?"

"Over here child, in the rose bushes." Phobos veered in that direction and saw the gnome hunched in the bushes.

"Well, did you ask your parents about magic?" He asked.

Phobos shook his head. "I never got a chance to. Besides, I think I have my answer. They do not believe in magic. An old woman came to our home and told my parents that my sister and I were the most powerful magic holders Meridian has ever known since time began."

"The woman is right." The Nearium replied.

"But my parents don't believe her. She also said that one of us would be the downfall of Meridian while the other would lead to peace."

"Hmm... this is very interesting." The Nearium said with a sly smile on his face.

"Why?" Phobos asked.

"It is my belief that every person who has the ability to wield magic should learn how to do so. I will teach you to reach your magical potential and help you to become the most powerful being that has ever been."

Phobos brighten up slightly. This strange creature was being very nice to him. At least the Nearium cared about him and his magic. Phobos was deathly afraid now to face his parents and ask about magic. Maybe this creature really could teach him and help him to become great. Then he would be noticed by his parents. Then, he would be worth something.


End file.
